With many of the modern hair styles today, it is necessary, because of the so-called "natural" look, to employ heat lamps, or the like, in order to dry the hair so that the "natural" look is obtained. That is, the "natural" hairdos require drying of the hair in the natural state so as to obtain the resultant "natural" look.
The use of conventional hair dryers, whether they be hand-held, or of the ubiquitous, hooded type, will not suffice for modern-day hairdos, in that the large volumes of air directed to the hairdo cause disruption of same. It has thus been necessary in creating "natural" look hairdos, to employ high-energy using heat lamps which only permit spot drying, thereby necessitating movement of the heat source at specific time intervals in order to have overall drying.
The diffusion member of the instant invention permits the utilization of conventional hair dryers, and makes them readily adaptable for drying of "natural" style hairdos, and also permits ready conversion of the hair dryer to the conventional mode, should the need arise. The instant invention also alleviates the necessity of using heat lamps which are wasteful from an energy standpoing, and which require close attention, so as not to create "hot spots" with regard to the individual having his/her hair dried. Additionally, the device permits drying of the hair without disruption of the intended overall "natural" look that is sought to be obtained.